teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Natalie Blake
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Logan Fabbro |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Natalie Blake |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| ambitious, intelligent, aggressive, malicious, devious, selfish, ruthless, spoiled, strained, manipulative, conceited, later kind, generous, vulnerable, easy-going, pleasant, responsible |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Bad, later Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Morgan Barnes (boyfriend) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 233 Lexington Dr |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Coco, Aysia, Bambi, Wyatt, Tori, D'Angelo, Trevor, Asher |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Enemies | style=" }| Dionne |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "We might be the same color, but I'm richer than you" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }|Passion |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Natalie Blake is a major character on Teen Justice. Natalie is an student of McMullan High School where she is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S6= Start of Something New Ressurection Hit the Beat Natalie is present in the choir room and she seems to like Angie and sings with Coco and Bambi in Back Home, but she is happy when Billy comes back, even if she doesn't like his choice of music. Meanwhile, Tori confides with Natalie that she and Wyatt had sex at Tori's party, Natalie apologizes for her attempts to bring down Tori, believing both of their relationships will bond them together in the future and promises to keep her secret. Natalie, however, brings this theory up to Morgan, who discovers the truth and spreads it to the school, later she is seen with D'Angelo and Taylor holding Dionne back from Tori. She is also the lead female vocal in If This Is Goodbye and performs backup with Teen Justice in Alright. Work Our Magic Natalie is giving Tori advice on fixing her friendship with Dionne and relationship with Eric along with Coco, Bambi, Aysia and Jasmine. Natalie states Tori should wait because of her pushing the situation, and because it complicates relationships. Once In a Lifetime Natalie has a very minor role. She and the rest of Teen Justice girls, are seen enjoying Joey Vantia's performance of Back It Up. Then she appears watching the performance of Livin la Vida loca. She performs back up vocals to Sin Contrato. Personality She is beautiful, popular, and a complete snob. As a captain of the Cheerios, Natalie walks around with an air of superiority over the other students. Her strive for popularity stems from her family expecting her to be the perfect daughter, which often puts a lot of pressure on her. Natalie is manipulative and conceited, such as using her injury to win prom queen, tricking Wyatt into having a crush on Tori to keep Asher from hanging out with her, framing Bambi to June about her having cocaine in her locker and some all over her uniform which got Bambi kicked off the Cheerios, due to jealousy; discouraging Asher joining Teen Justice, all because she didn't want to risk her popularity or switching babies from a different family to think that her siblings belong to a different family. Relationships Morgan= |-| Asher= Songs S6= ;Solos ep4f (2m6).jpg|You Keep Me Hangin' On (Hard at Work)|link=You Keep Me Hangin' On ep4f (3 1).jpg|Jealousy (Someday, I'll Be There)|link=Jealousy oie_A7XF7qOKy0Gi.png|Afterlife (There Is Music in You)|link=Afterlife ep4f (12)m.jpg|Summertime (Soul)|link=Summertime ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S7= ;Duets ep4f (lucky).jpg|Lucky (Morgan) (Ressurection)|link=Lucky ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S8= ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Teen Justice Category:Reccurring Character